


It's A Wonderful Life

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting fired, TFW try and cheer you up with some Christmas movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Wonderful Life

It was hard enough working a fulltime job. It was even harder adding research for hunters on top of that. You were known for being a safe place for hunters to crash if they were in the area. You had grown up in the business, but had miraculously gotten out and gotten a degree that could help you with researching for other hunters. But research didn’t pay the bills. Unfortunately, the small business you had been working for was going through some really hard times and they had told you that it was your last day working there. You were fired right before Christmas.

 

You came home from work tired and annoyed to the Winchester brothers spread across your dining room table. Books and ancient looking papers were skewed everywhere. As soon as you walked in the door, Sam started explaining what he had found. You let him ramble as you unwrapped your scarf and shrugged off your jacket. You held your hands up and stopped Sam from talking.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, Sam. I love you like a brother, but shut up.” He looked at you strangely as you went to the other room and collapsed down on the couch. Dean moved and sat next to you.

 

“You okay, Y/N?” You shook your head and sighed.

 

“Got fired today.” You murmured. Dean wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you to him.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, kiddo.” You nodded knowing he was right, but still upset. Sam sat down next to you. You felt him digging around in the cushions.

 

“What are you doing?” You groaned you shifted so he could reach behind you. He pulled the remote out and showed you dramatically. He switched the TV on and started flipping through the channels.

 

“Here’s what we’re going to do.” Dean started. “Sam’s gonna find one of those cheesy Christmas movies you like so much, I’m gonna call Cas to pick up some Chinese and we’re just going to chill tonight. Okay?” You smiled slightly.

 

“Okay.”

 

 

About an hour later Cas had arrived with take out and ice cream, Sam and Dean had gathered every blanket and every pillow in your house to make a giant pallet on the floor so everyone could sit. You were leaning against Sam’s chest and had your legs thrown over Dean’s picking at your food.

 

“You seriously didn’t see that coming?” You teased Dean who just rolled his eyes at you.

 

“Of course not, you did?” You nodded. You pointed at the kissing couple on the screen.

 

“There will always be some catastrophic event that no one has a solution to right before Christmas and at the last second, a pretty guy swoops in and saves the day and it ends with them kissing. Every time.” You laughed as Sam clapped a hand over your mouth.

 

“You’re spoiling it.” He chastised. Cas’ head cocked to the side as he looked at you.

 

“If you know how it’s going to end, why do you like these movies so much?” You shrugged.

 

“They’re predictable. I like that – knowing exactly what’s going to happen.” You smiled at the angel.

 

“That and they’re cute.” You said. Cas smiled back at you.

 

“So are guinea pigs, but Dean still won’t let us get one.”

“When you prove you’re responsible enough to take care of a pet, we’ll talk about it.” Dean said. You laughed as Cas pouted slightly. Yeah, your life was hard, finding a new job was going to be hard, but for the moment, life was good.


End file.
